Star Trek Phase II: Volume II
by dan-yoda
Summary: Sequel to Star Trek Phase II: Volume 1. Continues the 'Kitumba' two parter.
1. Vengence

STAR TREK: PHASE II  
VOLUME II  
BY YODAMAN  
  
THE NEW KLINGON EMPEROR, KITUMBA, HAS ORDERD THE EMPIRE TO INVADE THE FEDERATION. AFTER FORMING A NEW CREW AND STAFF, KIRK SET OUT WITH THE KLINGON KSIA TO HAVE PEACE TALKS WITH THE KLINGONS. BUT AFTER PEACEFULL SHIPS PASSING THROUGH THE AREA HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY KITUMBA'S ARMY, KIRK AND KSIA'S GROUP OF REBEL KLINONS HAVE MADE THE ULTIMATE STRATEGY- TO TRAP THE KLINGON AIR FORCE IN A WEB (PROVIDED BY THE THOLIANS) AND THEN GO DOWN AND CAPTURE KITUMBA, BUT IT WAS A FALURE. THE THOLIANS WERE DESTROYED AND THE GROUND FORCES WERE CAPTURED. JAMES KIRK, LEADER OF THE GROUND FORCE, EXPOSED THE TRAITOR AS KAUMASS, ONE OF THE REBEL KLINGONS, AND KNEW THAT HE MUST HAVE HAD ANOTHER IDENTITY. KIRK WAS RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING, BUT HE WOULD NEVER GUESS WHO KAUMASS REALLY WAS...  
- EXERT FROM STARFLEET- A HISTORY BY HARRY KIM  
  
CHAPTER I  
Vengeance  
  
"As you can see", said Kaumass, "your friends are dead. There is no escape from us now." Kaumass and the Klingons forced Kirk, Decker, and the rest watch the failure of the attack through a camera on one of the warbirds. McCoy was trying to treat Decker, but Decker had to be brought back to the Enterprise to get a mechanical replacement.  
  
"You bloody traitor", said Kirk. "I know you're not Kaumass. You're someone more important. Someone who could make a bigger difference than just the typical commander. Who are you?"  
  
"You really want to know?" asked Kaumass. "You're sure you want to know?" Kirk nodded his head. "Okay. Here it goes". Kaumass then ripped off his prosthetic mask to reveal who he really was. Everyone was in shock (except for the Klingons- who didn't really care. Kirk was especially surprised. This was the one man who he hopped to never see again. "I am Khan Noonien Singh".  
  
"What?" asked Kirk. "But you were marooned on Ceti Alpha VI? There was no possible way to get out! How did you?" Once Khan heard that, he just laughed and laughed and laughed.  
  
"How else do you think?" said Khan. "Someone took me of that dreaded world. Don't tell me you've gotten dumber over the years?" Somehow, Kirk felt like he had. He felt like he should have figured out that Kaumass was a traitor. He should have figured out that Ksia's plan was flawed. He should've figured out that Khan would get of Ceti Alpha VI one day. He felt like this was his entire fault. He quickly abandoned that thought to think up of questions for Khan. He needed answers. He needed them badly.  
  
"You sick freak", said Decker. "How could you do this? Billions have died and millions more will die because of you! This is inhuman!" Decker tried to get his phaser out, but the Klingons stunned him before he could get near the phaser.  
  
"Your right", said Khan. Decker was still awake after the stun since their disrupters weren't functioning as well after the battle, so he was able to hear all of this. "I'm not human. I'm more than human. I'm far more than human. I'm a superman. And my race is the greatest race in the universe."  
  
"That is clearly and illogical statement", said Xon. "There are many species with a far greater mental power than yours. Take Vulcans, for example..." Khan ordered the Klingons to stun Xon, and they followed that order.  
  
"Logic doesn't apply to this situation", said Khan. "Because logically, the war would be easily won by the Federation. They have the greater armada, the bigger guns, and the best minds. But now, the war is in the Klingon's hands".  
"What's in it for you?" asked Kirk. "Why are you doing this? What is to be gained by allying with the Klingons?"  
  
"Revenge", said Khan. "I want revenge. Plain and simple revenge. And I'm going to get it. Right here. Right now. And you or anyone else in the universe has nothing to stop me". He then said something in Klingon. One of the guards then gave Khan his disrupter. Khan then aimed the disrupter at Kirk, set it on maximum kill, and fired. 


	2. K10

CHAPTER II  
K-10  
  
The Enterprise, now under Xon's command, had been in warp for 4 hours. Nobody but Xon knew where we were going. Everyone was nervous, since they didn't know what was going on and they saw what little nervousness Xon showed.  
  
"Drop out of warp now, Lieutenant", said Xon.  
  
"Yes sir", said Ilia. When they dropped out of warp, everyone saw the space station in front of them. There were many ships coming in and coming out, so it appeared to be a pretty popular place.  
  
"Where are we, Lieutenant?" asked Sulu to Xon.  
  
"This is space station K-10", said Xon. "It's a place full of ruffians, outlaws, intergalactic criminals, and other scum of the universe".  
  
"If I'm not being rude for asking", said Uhura, "but why go there if all it is a hive for trouble?"  
  
"I know someone who lives there", said Xon. "His name is Lore. He's part of Starfleet's Temporal Police of the 24th Century. He travels through time and space seeking out justice from people who violate temporal law. You might consider him my 'friend'".  
  
"Incoming message from the station", said Uhura.  
  
"Onscreen", said Xon. Then a portly man in ripped up, cheap clothes came on the screen and gave the whole crew a frown that could make a man miserable, even if he was in pure ecstasy.  
  
"What do you want?" said the man.  
  
"I'm here to speak with a friend", said Xon. "It's really important".  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll let you in", said the man. "But you'll have to leave the ship outside the station. It's way to big to go into our garage."  
"Thank you for your kindness", said Xon.  
  
"Lay off", said the man. He then ended the communication.  
  
"Uhura, Chekov, you're with me", said Xon. They all then left the bridge and entered the transporter room. They then energized to the last place they would ever want to stay.  
  
When they beamed aboard, they found out that it wasn't the nicest of places to stay. The walls were rusted and the people were surly, but they all knew that their stay here was of great importance. So they followed Xon to the bar, which wasn't any better than the rest of the place. There was an assortment of many races, but the races that were present were of the mean, brutal kind. There were fights going on at every corner, Orion Slave girls showing off their stuff, and drugs being sold at the tables. Xon ignored all the stares and threats that followed his visit and walked up to one Mugato, who was smoking Chc'Rck, a strange tobacco variation found only on Aldebaran III.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea", said Chekov. "One of those things nearly killed Kirk and McCoy once".  
  
"That is an illogical assumption", said Xon. "If he was as savage as the one that attacked the captain why would he..."  
  
"MY POINTY EARED BUDDY!" exclaimed the Mugato. He then ran up to Xon and hugged him. "How are you? I haven't seen you since that old Alpha Centauri mission! Who are these buddies? Bless my horn, you're a lieutenant commander now!"  
  
"Yes I am", said Xon. "These are two of my colleagues: Ensign Pavel Chekov and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. Chekov and Uhura, meet Cromman."  
  
"Pleased to meet you", said Cromman. "So, what can I help you with?"  
  
"We are in a state of crisis, basically", said Xon. "We were supposed to undergo peace talks with Emperor Kitumba of the Klingon Empire, but we were attacked. We then round up an rebellion of Klingons and their Tholian helpers..."  
  
"Wait a minute", said Cromman. "You said the Tholians helped the Klingons?"  
  
"Yes", said Xon. "They made some sort of deal".  
  
"That's totally unlike the Tholians", said Cromman. "The Tholians have always disliked the Klingons, due to their close proximity to each other. What did the Klingons offer the Tholians?"  
  
"Ten million credits", said Xon.  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Cromman. "YOU BELIEVED THAT? Every Academy Cadet should know that independent races such as the Tholians shun credits. Didn't they teach that to you in the academy?"  
  
"I took Biology instead of Cultures", said Xon.  
  
"Dammit", said Cromman. "You should tell your captain to go into Tholian space. The answers might be there."  
  
"But my captain's not here", said Xon. "He and a few other officers were taken captive by Klingons."  
  
"Well you better hurry", said Cromman. "You might not find him in one piece if you wait to long." Then, out of nowhere, Chekov came flying through the air and landed on their table. Then three Klingons came running over to the table with spears in their hand. They were ready to kill. 


	3. The Fire of Kitumba

CHAPTER III  
THE FIRES OF KITUMBA  
  
With the pull of the trigger, a bright red beam came out of the disruptor. Once the disruptor hit Kirk his body glowed a bright red and, with a scream, his body turned into a pile ashes. McCoy ran to the ashes and picked them up- James T. Kirk was dead.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!" yelled McCoy. "YOU BASTARDED KILED KIRK! DIE! DIE YOU BASTARDS!" He then charged at Khan, but he used picked up McCoy and threw him halfway across the room.  
  
"My quest for revenge is complete", muttered Khan. "But for some reason, it doesn't feel so. Maybe it was too easy. Maybe I should've had him Rigellian Interrogation Acid and while being fed to a pack of Targ." McCoy then tired to bite Khan, but one of the Klingon guards slammed McCoy with the back of his disruptor before he could do any damage.  
  
"Leave the poor man alone", said Khan. "He can go back to his friends- there is no hope for them".  
  
"You still have the Enterprise to deal with", said Ensign McKnight.  
  
"You are such an ignorant soul", said Khan. "I have a task force of Klingon Warriors on an intercept course towards the Enterprise, and I will assure you, the Enterprise will be no more. God is now with humans this day- God is now a Klingon". Khan then turned his back to the humans and walked away, but they stood still once a loud buzzing noise. Then, out of nowhere, McCoy, Decker, and Ensign McKnight transported out of the building and into a Klingon Ship.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" asked McCoy.  
  
"Don't worry", said a deep voice. "You are with good friends." Then, Ksia of the noble House of Duras walked up to McCoy and bowed to all three humans. "You are aboard the T'Kallak- my personal bird of prey."  
  
"What about the Klingons down there?" asked Decker.  
  
"We took the place down with a Photon torpedo", said Ksia.  
  
"What about the palace?" asked McCoy. He then turned towards Decker, grimaced, and pointed at Ksia. "And get this man and arm!"  
  
"We didn't have time", said Ksia. "We know the location of the Enterprise and the Klingon force that awaits them, and we must save them."  
  
"I don't care about that", said McCoy. "GET THIS MAN AN ARM!"  
  
"We don't have prosthetic arms here", said Ksia. "It's not honorable".  
  
"It's okay", said Decker. "I wouldn't want to loose my 'honor', now  
would I?"  
  
"Apparently not", said Ksia. "Now, I have a surprise to show you".  
  
"What kind of a surprise?" asked McCoy.  
  
"You'll see", said Ksia. Ksia then led them throughout the bird of prey, where they were met with many funny and dirty looks. Then, they were led to a room, which was obviously the sickbay, with only one patient- Kirk.  
  
"JIM!" yelled McCoy, who immediately hugged the captain. "You didn't die!"  
  
"I obviously didn't", said Kirk.  
  
"That's not possible!" yelled Ensign McKnight.  
  
"Actually", said the Klingon Doctor. "It is."  
  
"How?" asked Decker.  
  
"We transported him right before he was hit by the man's disruptor", said the Klingon doctor. "We then transported some ashes so it would appear to the enemy it was real".  
  
"Jim", said McCoy. "Did you hear? About Khan?"  
  
"Yes I heard", said Kirk. "I guess our superhuman friend isn't so super after all. "Before the Klingons blew the place up, they detected some strange signatures coming from Khan- Posatronic signatures."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Decker. "Doesn't that have to do with those android prototypes that those Federation scientists are developing?"  
  
"Yes", said Kirk. "That's what worries me". Then, the room turned dark and began to glow red, and Klingons began to run all over the place. "I take it this is the Klingon version of Red Alert".  
  
"You are correct", said Ksia. "We have reached space station K-10, where the Enterprise supposedly landed. Come on". Ksia then game each of them a Bat'Leth and they all gave him a strange look.  
  
"What the hell are these?" exclaimed McCoy.  
  
"Klingon swords", said Ksia. "Come one, before your friends get burned by the fires of Kitumba." 


	4. The Burly Brawl

CHAPTER IV  
The burly brawl  
  
After the group of Klingons threw Chekov across the bar, Xon, Sulu, and Uhura all grabbed their phasers and began to fire. The Klingons expertly dodged the blasts and began to rip up the place with their disruptors. The blasts then hit a few bar attendees, who got very angry and began to charge at the Klingons. After that mess, the whole place was in a roar, with no purpose or objective. Xon used his Vulcan strength to toss some of the bar attendees around so he could hide behind a table and communicate with the Enterprise.  
  
"Enterprise", said Xon. "This is Lieutenant Commander Xon. Enterprise, do you read me?"  
  
"Aye, sir", said Scotty.  
  
"Beam us up, Scotty", said Xon.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't", said Scotty.  
  
"Why?" asked Xon.  
  
"We are having a wee bit of trouble up here, sir", said Scotty. "Two Klingon cruisers have attacked our ship, so we raised our shields and are attacking them back."  
  
"That's okay", said Xon. "I'll find a way out of this brawl. Xon out". He then lifted up his phaser and tried to aim at the Klingons, but they were moving too fast without him to be able to get a clear shot. Since the bar ruffians seemed to have no side, the logical thing to do was to set the phaser on stun and try to hit the Klingons even if the ruffians were in the way. Xon did just that, but he hit a Tellarite on accident. The Klingon then noticed and began to charge at Xon. Xon lifted up the table and hurled it at the Klingon, but the Klingon cut it in half with his Bat'Leth. The Klingon then tripped Xon and lifted his sword to slay him when the zing of a phaser came out of nowhere and made the Klingon vaporize. Xon then turned to see Uhura with the phaser in hand.  
  
"I think the appropriate response would be 'That was a hell of a shot'", said Xon.  
  
"Yes", said Uhura. "I think it is". An Orion then tried to strangle Uhura, but Xon leaped at the Orion and began to wrestle with it. There seemed to be no end to the cycle of violence in that bar that day.  
  
Lieutenant Illia was able to be captain for the day, for there were no other senior officers that were doing nothing like she was. Christine Chapel was able to her second in command, while other low-rank officers like Janice Rand and Doris Atkins were able to have high-ranking positions that day. It was a fine two hours for those crewmen, who were able to feel like important, especially Chapel, who rarely ever left Sickbay. After the two hours of feeling high and mighty, a strange report came in from ensign Ray Archer.  
  
"Lieutenant Illia", said ensign Archer, "two Klingon vessels have just de-cloaked in front of us."  
  
"Ignore it", said Illia. "They might be visitors for the space station. Go to yellow alert for the moment."  
  
"Ma'am", said Rand. "They are firing!.  
  
"Red alert!" exclaimed Illia. "RAISE SHEILDS!" But her order was to late. The hit completely destroyed the left nacelle, which left them motionless. The officers were still able to raise the shields, but they were still getting a pounding from the Klingons. "Archer, fire at will".  
  
"Yes ma'am", said Archer. He then began to launch a volley of photon torpedoes and phasers at the Klingons, but a torpedo from the Klingons went past the Enterprise's volley and hit them really hard.  
  
"Damage report", yelled Illia in the comm.  
  
"Scotty here", said Scotty into the comm. "That torpedo hit us pretty bad there, lass. Took out most of our shields. Life support is at 45%. We ain't got no warp power. We might as well be a shuttlecraft in the middle of a Xindi battle!"  
  
"Damn it", said Illia. "We shall..."  
  
"Ma'am", said Archer. "Another Klingon vessel has de-cloaked."  
  
"What the hell?" exclaimed Illia. Then, a mental image of Decker came into her mind, and she had a strange sensation throughout her body. Her mental instincts were kicking in, and it was telling her about he ship. "Wait a minute. Don't fire on that ship. Decker is in it. He is okay. They have come to help us!" The crew then cheered as the new Klingon Bird of Prey fired upon the other vessels, and that hope had finally come.  
  
Once Ksia and his accomplices walked on the bridge of the Klingon warship after their time in sickbay, Ksia gave the command to de-cloak. Kirk then saw an image of the Enterprise being attacked, a sight that did not delight him. He watched the Klingon officers expertly dodge the enemy Klingon ships and fire a barrage of photon torpedoes and phasers, which weakened them to the point of explosion. Kirk was also happy that his crew was able to weaken the enemy ships enough so that Ksia's ship destroyed them, but the sight of the damaged nacelle worried him. Immediately after the two ships were destroyed, there was a loud beeping noise on the Klingon bridge.  
  
"We're being hailed", said a Klingon officer.  
  
"Onscreen", said Ksia. An image of Illia then appeared on the screen, and she immediately stared at Kirk.  
  
"Captain", said Illia. "I see that you are in good shape",  
  
"You too", said Kirk. "I noticed the damaged nacelle."  
  
"I'm sorry I allowed that to happen", said Illia.  
  
"No insult intended", said Kirk. Then, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and Xon ran onto the bridge and stared at Kirk. "I see you guys have been keeping busy".  
  
"Agreed", said Xon. "I suggest you beam over here at once. We have something to show you".  
  
"What kind of a something?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Something big", said Chekov. "Something to avert this possible war, or to start it." 


	5. An Afternoon in Sickbay

CHAPTER V  
AN AFTERNOON IN SICKBAY  
  
Immediately after Kirk received Chekov's message he, Decker, Ensign McKnight, and Ksia beamed over to the Enterprise. Once there, they were told to go to sickbay. Once they arrived there, they saw a wounded Klingon lying on one of the hospital beds.  
  
"Sorry", said McCoy. "I don't know jack about Klingon physiology".  
  
"I'm not asking you to treat this Klingon", said Xon, "for he is not a Klingon".  
  
"What is it then?" yelled Ksia. "An overgrown Tellarite?"  
  
"No", said Nurse Chapel. "Take a closer look while I give this young man an arm". Chapel then motioned Decker forward while everyone took a closer look at the Klingon and was amazed.  
  
"An android!" exclaimed McCoy.  
  
"Yes", said Kirk. "But they're not yet conceived- just imaginations in some scientists' minds".  
  
"Why don't you let the doctor set up the scanning equipment so we can look at the android?" asked Xon.  
  
"Alright then", said McCoy. He then set up the scanner while everyone discussed to themselves about the android. Once McCoy was done, he scanned it and the results came up on the new computer screens set up onto every scanner in the Federation Sickbays.  
  
"What the hell is this?" exclaimed McCoy.  
  
"This wasn't developed by the Empire, that's for sure", said Ksia.  
  
"Or the Federation", said Kirk. "The technology is too advanced."  
  
"It looks Tholian", said Xon. "A friend at K-10 told me about the Klingons' possible involvement in this mess."  
  
"That wouldn't be a big surprise", said Ksia. "The Tholians have been harassing the Empire for who knows how long."  
  
"I see what you're saying", said Kirk. "How about we lead a ship, say the Enterprise, into the Tholian web while Ksia's ship becomes cloaked, goes around the web, and penetrates the Tholian's base?"  
  
"If I may say something", said Decker with his new arm on, "Who will do this task? Will it be an ensign? An officer? A Klingon?"  
  
"I will go", said Kirk.  
  
"What?" exclaimed McCoy.  
  
"You know this is supposed to be Decker's ship", said McCoy. "You all know I used my Admiralty to take it away from him, and that's why I'm here. I am not supposed to be in command of this ship again- my destiny is in the Tholian base."  
  
"That is an outright lie and you damn know it", said McCoy.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Kirk. "Order me not to go?"  
  
"I might as well might", said McCoy.  
  
"Guys", said Ksia. "Why don't you guys stop arguing and, what's that one Earther expression, sleep on it?"  
  
"Yeah", said McCoy. "Sleep on it. Then you'll see how stupid your decision was. Kirk then left Sickbay and left to his quarters. He would sleep on it, but it would be the only life-or-death sleep he would ever have.  
  
Admiral Nogura was watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail, an old Terran film, on Trivision in his office. The movie was really amusing, which was something he needed, due to the destruction of the Exeter and the Excalibur re-fits, which made him really angry. Just as King Arthur threw the Holy Hand Grenade at the killer rabbit, Lori Ciana (his personal assistant) walked in.  
  
"Hello", said Lori.  
  
"Ditto", said Nogura as he pointed to the 3V screen. "Very humorous movie. Want to watch it with me?"  
  
"No thanks", said Lori. "I hate coming into the middle of movies."  
  
"Same here", said Nogura. "Computer, pause". The movie then paused and Nogura walked closer to Lori. "So, what do you think about the Klingon situation?"  
  
"I think that what they did was horrible", said Lori. "But I think that the Federation should find a nice, diplomatic solution to this mess".  
  
"Spoken like a true ambassador", teased Nogura. "Unfortunately, I already gave the order to blockade Kronos."  
  
"You did WHAT?!?!" yelled Lori.  
  
"It was the only course of action", said Nogura. "We already lost two fine ships with two fine crews, and I don't want to lose any more".  
  
"But that's exactly what's going to happen!" yelled Lori. "The Klingons will not tolerate that, and they will strike back with as large a force as we faced the other day, And for another thing, KIRK IS STILL DOWN THERE!"  
  
"Sacrifices must be made in a time of war", said Nogura.  
  
"This is what this is all about", said Lori. "You are trying to get rid of Kirk. You've been messing with Jake Thomson too much. That old man will croak any day, and you used that to make sure that we were going to solve this crisis and that Kirk was going to be the one to command the ship that would die bravely for this cause, didn't you?"  
  
"Leave and let me watch the movie dammit!" growled Nogura. Lori then lifted at a Selaynian water jar that was displayed in his office and threw it at him. She then stormed away while Nogura cleaned the remains and rubbed his cuts.  
  
"Damn woman", thought Nogura. "Now I have to go to sickbay. Oh well". He then got up and walked towards sickbay. He would have his war, and this time, Kirk would not get into his way. 


	6. The War Begins: Part I

CHAPTER VI  
THE WAR BEGINS: PART I  
  
After a nice, long sleep, Kirk finally announced his decision to his crew- he was going to be the one to raid the Tholian base. Most captains would've arranged a farewell party, but Kirk knew he wasn't going to die on that mission, since he knew in his heart that he would die alone and there were Tholians in the base, so that wasn't necessarily alone. McCoy and the other officers made no comments about the decision, but there was a look of sadness on all their faces. The only one who didn't seem particularly sad was Decker, and Kirk could understand why. He took his command away from him, and Decker was about to get it back. But Kirk had a hunch that Decker wouldn't be overjoyed by his death, just not saddened.  
  
Once Kirk made his decision, the Enterprise crew, the Klingon crew, and some workers at K-10 (who were grateful for Kirk's destruction of the Klingons) helped repair the damaged nacelle in a matter of days. After that job was completed, Kirk ordered Sulu to warp to the Tholian system, and he followed that dreadful order. The next few hours were silent and somber, for all the crew knew of the danger Kirk would face in the mission.  
  
"Captain", said Sulu. "We have reached the Tholian system."  
  
"Full stop", said Kirk.  
  
"Aye, aye captain", said Sulu quietly. Kirk then walked of the bridge into the turbolift.  
  
"Transporter room", said Kirk to the turbolift. The turbolift then took him to the transporter room, where he walked in and the whole senior staff was there- including Decker.  
  
"This is a mission, not a funeral", said Kirk.  
  
"We just want to say good-bye", said Uhura.  
  
"It's not as if I was to die or anything", said Kirk. "There's no such thing as a no-win scenario".  
  
"But you might die and win in the process", muttered McCoy.  
  
"Just be me down, Scotty", said Kirk.  
  
"Aye, sir", said Scotty. He then beamed Kirk down over to the Klingon ship, where Ksia was waiting for him.  
  
"Good", said Ksia. "You will wait here until we reach the Tholian base."  
  
"Can I at least take one last look at my ship?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Fine, fine", said Ksia. He then walked up to a control panel, pushed a few buttons, and on the screen was the Enterprise. Kirk then movie closer to the screen and watched the Enterprise move slowly across space until the yellow-and-black grid of the Tholian Web enveloped her. While Kirk knew he would die alone, he didn't know if she would die without him.  
  
"Happy now?" demanded Ksia.  
  
"I'm fine", said Kirk. He then sat down and waited, waiting for the cloaked ship to go around the field and into the Tholian base. After an hour of waiting in the transporter room a loud beep rung, and Ksia walked up to Kirk.  
  
"We are within range of the Tholian base", said Ksia. "You might want to have this". He then gave Kirk a large Bat'Leth, decorated with fancy gold plating. "This Bat'Leth has been in the Duras bloodline for thousands of generations. May it serve you well."  
  
"I will guarantee that it will", said Kirk. He then walked onto the transporter pad. The Klingon then transported Kirk to the Tholian base as the Klingons de-cloaked. Kirk then held his breath and felt a sharp, burning pain- and then silence.  
  
Captain Akecheta McArthur of the U.S.S. Arizona was pacing around on the bridge, eager for the day to be over. His first name meant 'fighter' in Sioux, which was exactly what he was doing that day. Jake Thomas had picked him to be the lead ship in the 30-ship blockade of the Klingon homeworld Kronos. He knew that Admiral Nogura had been a part in this, for Nogura had an acid tongue that dripped its deadly spittle all over the president, but Akecheta would not complain and do his duty. He didn't know why Nogura found it all necessary for him to order a blockade of the planet, but Akecheta wouldn't mind reducing a few turtleheads to space dust.  
  
"Captain", said D'Nogra Ki, his Andorian navigator. "We have crossed the Klingon neutral zone."  
  
"Take us out of warp", said Akecheta. "Full impulse".  
  
"Aye, sir", said D'Nogra. The Arizona then went out of warp, and so did the other thirty Constitution class ships assigned to blockade the planet.  
  
"Bechara", said Akecheta to his Hermat communications officer, Bechara 1071. "Send this message to all Federation ships in this blockade- Circle around the planet in formation Tango Foxtrot Foxtrot, with my ship, the Arizona, in the lead. You guys know your numbers. Good luck."  
  
"Aye sir", said Bechara. S/he then sent the message to all thirty ships in the fleet. Shortly after that, there was a beeping noise on Shir console. "We're being hailed".  
  
"On screen", said Akecheta. Then, a gruff, dirty Klingon came up onto the screen with smile on his face.  
  
"This is P'Lo of the Klingon Flagship Bane of Kahless", said the Klingon. "I have heard from your message that you are the leader of this little campaign."  
  
"That is correct", said Akecheta. "And?"  
  
"I demand that you order this blockade to retreat", said P'Lo.  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that?" teased Akecheta. "You only have five ships, including yours. I have thirty. What makes you think that you will win?"  
  
"Because of this", said P'Lo. He then motioned one of his officers to do something and the communication was broken off. Then the Bane of Kahless, which was larger, sleeker, and more ornate than the other warbirds, fired a stream of purple lightning bolt-like things out of its phaser bay and hit the U.S.S. Monticello. The bolts went through the Monticello like a phaser through paper, and then the ship exploded. Akecheta couldn't believe it. His brother was Chief Medical Officer on the Monticello, and his twenty-eight years of living had come to a bloody but swift end.  
  
"The ridge-headed son of a bitch", yelled Akecheta. "Grachama (the Reptilian Xindi security officer of the Arizona), go to red alert and fire at will. Bechara, tell all the blockaders to do the same thing."  
  
"Yes sir", said Bechara and Grachama at once. Then, once that order was given out, twenty Klingon Birds of Prey de-cloaked and scattered themselves around the battlefield. The Arizona flew past a few of them, firing photon torpedoes at their wings, but two torpedoes hit the back of the ship.  
  
"Shields down at 56%", reported Grachama. Then, another Klingon ship zoomed past the Arizona, which gave it a stream of phaser fire. The Arizona weaved its way around two ships, but one damaged Klingon ship came spiraling out of nowhere and crashed into the Arizona. There were violent tremors all over the ship, and several officers flew out of their seats.  
  
"Shields are gone!" yelled Grachama. "Warp drive is gone! Impulse power is at minimal!" Akecheta then got off the floor and looked up to see a Klingon cruiser coming on a collision course towards the Arizona. Fortunately, the U.S.S. Beethoven fired it's torpedoes in time for the Klingon ship to explode, but shortly after that encounter, purple lightning bolts came sputtering out of the Beethoven and exploded in a big white flash.  
  
"Sir", said Grachama. "It's the Bane of Kahless!" Akecheta looked up to see the immense Klingon cruiser zoom towards the Arizona, with its torpedo bays glowing purple.  
  
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" yelled Akecheta. The Bane of Kahless then grew a lighter purple, and then the onslaught began. 


	7. The War Begins: Part II

CHAPTER VII  
THE WAR BEGINS: PART II

After the slight burning sensation, Kirk found himself in the Tholian ship- or more specifically, the Tholian kitchen. Since Tholians did not live on a class M world, Kirk immediately put on a breath mask and sucked in the air.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh", said Kirk. "Oxygen". He also decided to take off his shirt since Tholians like their ships warm, and he knew his shirt would fall off or get ripped up sometime soon. He then started to walk around the kitchen to see if it might have any maps of the area, which was unsuccessful. Carefully, with his Bat'Leth in his hand, he opened the nearest door, and then burst in- to find a large Tholian cooking a strange meal. The Tholian then began to scream in some tone of voice Kirk had never heard. He then charged at the Tholian with his Bat'Leth and but the blade against the Tholian's skin.  
  
"Killing me won't help me, ape", said the Tholian. "My friends are coming, and they have weapons far more powerful that that stick you're holding."  
  
"I don't give a damn", said Kirk. "Now you tell me where the main core to the Tholian web is, or I'll see whether this blade works on crystalline entities."  
  
"There is no core", said the Tholian. "It is spun by two Tholian ships. And I thought the great ape Kirk was supposed to be smart..." Kirk then cut the blade deep into the Tholian's leg and the Tholian screamed as purple blood dripped out of the wound.  
  
"Now you will tell me where the main operating center for the Androids is located", said Kirk.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about", said the Tholian. "I am just a cook, remember? Not the ambassador..." Then, a loud boom was heard and several Tholians, armed with the Tholian version of the phaser rifle, charged towards Kirk.  
  
"Step away from the cook", said the Tholian commander. Kirk then grabbed his Bat'Leth and hurled it at the lead soldier, causing it to go deep into his skin and causing death. Kirk then quickly sprinted towards an area where he could duck as the Tholians fired at him. Kirk hated it when he got into a violent situation such as this and he was forced to kill another sentient species, but he would have to kill several sentients in this mission to assure the safety of the Federation. He set his phaser on stun so he could try to keep this principle alive and started firing. He was able to hit a solider, but it had no affect. He raised the setting and still had no affect.  
  
The Tholian soldiers then jumped out of the corner and began to charge at Kirk. Kirk charged to see if he could wrestle the enemy down, but once their hands touched Kirk felt a burning sensation throughout his body and was forced to let go due to the painful stimulus. The Tholian then aimed the phaser at Kirk, but he was able to kick the phaser out of the Tholian's hand and he then quickly fired on the Tholian. The Tholian then began to glow a dark purple and then exploded, making his purple blood splatter all over the kitchen. The other soldiers saw what happened to their comrade, dropped their phasers, and ran away.  
  
Kirk then smiled and walked out of the kitchen. He stepped out onto the hallway, which was void of any Tholians. Kirk then grabbed his phaser and walked towards the end of the hallway when all of a sudden the floor collapsed on him. He then realized that he had fallen into a tunnel and he began to slide down. After dropping for about twenty seconds, he fell onto a hard, metal floor and then got up. He looked around at the strange room in wonder, for it was, indeed, strange. White android limbs littered the ground, and the room had an eerie green tint to it.  
  
"Like the room?" said a voice from out of nowhere. "Not many beings do".  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kirk.  
  
"I am the past", said the voice. "The present. The future. Since I am all of these things, I cannot answer your question. I guess my time here has been wasted..."  
  
"Wait", said Kirk. "Show yourself."  
  
"Okay then", said the voice. The pitter-patter of metal boots could be heard, but no being was in site. The sound grew louder, louder, and louder, but there was no being in sight. Kirk lifted his phaser up, aimed it towards the sound, and then the being popped in front of him. While the being was laughing hysterically, Kirk examined the creature. Since it wore a red jumpsuit, had green scales, and could cloak itself like a Bird of Prey, it could only be one creature- a Suliban.  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Kirk. "I thought your race was extinct."  
  
"It will be", said the Suliban. "But that's not something I can stop".  
  
"How did you get here?" demanded Kirk. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Bye the name of the great Silik", exclaimed the Suliban, "give me some time! By the way, my name's Kathra..."  
  
"I don't want your name", said Kirk. "Just tell me how you got here!"  
  
"All right all right!" exclaimed Kathra. "Give me a second. Let me just get my reference materials..." He then reached for the table to grab a book, but instead he grabbed a knife and started stabbing at Kirk. Kirk then grabbed Kathra's arm and threw him across the room. Kathra then bounced back up and lunged at Kirk, sending him to the ground. That blow made Kirk drop his phaser, so he naturally reached to grab the phaser. Kathra, with the knife in hand, tried to dig his knife deep into Kirk's gut, but he twisted and turned too much. After a long stretch of his arm, Kirk finally grabbed the phaser and pressed it, but he then realized it was not the phaser.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" exclaimed Kathra. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Kirk and Kathra were then enveloped in a white and blue field, and then they saw nothing but space."What have we here?" exclaimed Picard as he walked onto the bridge, adjusting his uniform to the maximum comfort level he could afford without disobeying Starfleet's dress code.  
  
"Nothing much", said Riker. "Except that there is this strange mass right there". Picard looked out the view screen and saw a large, green mass, which seemed to be moving like a school of fish.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Data", asked Picard to his science officer.  
  
"According to the ship's logs", said Data, "They appear to be Ventaxian Sprout Devils. They are harmless to the ship, for they only feed on Malcorian Y'Chati, a small plankton-like substance. I suggest we scan them, for there is little information about these creatures."  
  
"I don't see what a little delay to our mission could do", said Picard. "Do you have any objections to Mr. Data's plan?"  
  
"None at all sir", said Riker.  
  
"Good", said Picard. "Let's get on with it, then". He then was about to signal Data to begin the scans when a green creature in a red jumpsuit came out of nowhere and began to wrestle with Data. Worf and all the other security officers got on the bridge grabbed their phasers, but it was too late- the creature had already shut off Data.  
  
"Step away from the android", yelled Worf.  
  
"Yeah", said the creature. "Sure". He then lifted up his phaser to fire at Worf, but a blue/white portal came open and distracted him. Out of that portal, a shirtless human and a being that looked exactly like him. The human was Kirk and the two creatures were, surprisingly, both Kathra.  
  
"Captain Kirk!" exclaimed Wesley Crusher, who walked up towards Kirk. "I read about you in the academy".  
  
"Not now, kid", said Kirk. Kathra then charged towards himself.  
  
"ME!" exclaimed one Kathra to the other. "Grab me, the android, and go!"  
  
"Stop them!" yelled Kirk. Worf and the other security guards then charged at them and began to tackle them. Picard then ran over and found looked at Data's neck. He then found the switch and flipped it on, and Data came back to life once again. While all the officers were battling with the Kathra's, Kirk grabbed his phaser and began to fiddle with it.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Wesley.  
  
"It's called taking matters into your own hands, kid", said Kirk. He then waited for there to be a clear shot and fired. The blast then hit Kathra directly in the head, which made his head explode. All the officers backed off as the green blood poured all over the ground.  
  
"Wait", said Troi. "There's another." Then, the other Kathra appeared out of nowhere and the entire bridge crew aimed their phasers at Kathra."  
  
"You just killed my future self", said Kathra, "which means I'm still around". Before anyone could fire their phasers, Kathra activated his time- traveling device and was gone from the bridge. After he left, all eyes fell on Kirk.  
  
"Captain James Tiberius Kirk", said Picard. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and it's a damn good pleasure to meet you."  
  
"What starship is this?" asked Kirk. "What stardate?"  
  
"You are on the U.S.S. Enterprise-D", said Picard. "Stardate 44474.5"  
  
"Oh god", said Kirk. "I'd love to stay here, but I don't want to mess up the timeline. I better go". Kirk then walked up to Kathra's bloody body to pick up his time-traveling device when Wesley ran over to him.  
  
"WAIT!" yelled Wesley. "Let me just ask you one question".  
  
"What is it?" asked Kirk.  
  
"Is it true that you shirt falls off everytime you get into a fight?" asked Wesley. The whole entire bridge crew started laughing, including Kirk.  
  
"I don't know how that rumor got started", said Kirk. "As you can see, it is true. Now, my good friends, farewell". He then hit the button on Kathra's time-traveling device. He was then sent flying forward to his time, where he would begin his adventures anew. 


	8. The Human Adventure

CHAPTER VIII  
THE HUMAN ADVENTURE  
  
Captain's Log: Stardate 7412.6 After my brief but exhilarating mission on the Enterprise-D, I finally arrived in my time. Strangely enough, my intervention in Kathra's plans prevented the encounter with Kitumba, who was defiantly an android. I have not told this to anyone, as I will put it in my personal log, which will become public in about a hundred or so years. Even though I was happy to get my mission complete, I had come back with sad news: Federation President James Thomas had died in his sleep. Since that happened during my mission, I was immediately forced to go to his funeral, which I think will be a grand an gloomy occasion.  
  
Kirk had walked into James Thomas's funeral with his dress uniform on, as usual, but he was welcomed with strange stares, for he was late.  
  
"You're late", said McCoy, whom Kirk sat next to.  
  
"I don't see why", said Kirk. "We still have five minutes before the ceremony starts."  
  
"That doesn't matter", said McCoy. "Nogura and all them 'loyal' admirals arrived two hours before it started."  
  
"I'll be damned", said Kirk.  
  
"Where have you been for the past week?" asked McCoy. "I have been calling you and calling you and I could not get to you. Lori even went into your quarters with the key that you gave her, and she found now James T. Kirk."  
  
"I was on a classified mission", said Kirk in a curt tone. "On Thomas's orders. I can't talk about it".  
  
"Whatever", sighed McCoy. "I was just going to tell you some good new I had..."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Kirk.  
  
"Before he died, Thomas made a list of everything he wanted to be done with the Federation", said McCoy. "He had about a hundred-and-fifty things on that damn list."  
  
"And?" exclaimed Kirk.  
  
"Number twenty-five on that list was to have Admiral Kirk in command of the Enterprise again", said McCoy. Once those sweet words filled Kirk's ears, he couldn't believe it. In the previous timeline, he had to fight his way to get command of the ship that he knew was destined for him just to get one damn mission out of it. He worked desperately on the Kitumba mission so that he could prove himself, so that he could put Decker in his place at second-in-command and so he could be put in his place- the captain's chair. But now, he didn't have to fight for it. It just came to him.  
  
"That is very good news", said Kirk.  
  
"That's not very good news", mocked McCoy. "That's some damn very good news". The two officers then laughed, but then came to attention as an officer blew the whistle that mean silence. Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan (known to Kirk as the father of Spock), then walked up to the speakers.  
  
"Will all attendees please rise", said Sarek, and the entire room to rise. Then, a very large orchestra began to play the Federation Universal Anthem while Uhura (who was known for her great vocal talents), sang the words. The two large doors to the chapel opened, and the hugest casket that anyone present had ever seen came through. The large, ornate casket was designed to that one member from each species in the Federation could hold it, and it obviously did its job. The anthem continued as the huge casket was carried up and the people close to Thomas weeped. Finally, the anthem ended as the casket was set down on the floor and all the carriers found a place to set it.  
  
"We are all gathered here today", said Sarek, "to mourn the death of the leader the provided us with a decade of great leadership. The definition of mourn is; 'o feel or express grief or sorrow'. I, a Vulcan, cannot express these feelings. Does that mean I am not mourning? Does that mean that my attendance here is useless? Or maybe it means that we are not gathered here to mourn. Maybe we are gathered here to celebrate. To celebrate the life of this wonderful individual. To celebrate all the contributions he has given to this galaxy to made it the Utopia that we all dream of. To celebrate that he has left this troubled world and has gone to a better place. Do what you want at this gathering. But just remember, not all who pass away are lost, as long as you remember them". Sarek then stopped speaking and sat down, and the whole room was silent. As the spirit of James Thomas spread throughout the room, all the races of the Federation were unified as one, working for a common cause, as friends. To Kirk, that was a greater achievement than all the wars in the universe combined.  
  
THUS BEGAN THE NEW ADVENTURES OF ADMIRAL JAMES T. KIRK AND THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE. SHORTLY AFTER THE SOMBER OCCASION,THE NEW CREW HAD ALL COME TOGETHER JUST AS IT HAD BEFORE THE KITUMBA MISSION. THE LAUNCH WAS NO DIFFERENT THAN ANY OTHER SHIP, EXCEPT FOR ONE THING. THE LEGENDARY STARSHIP ENTERPRISE WAS ABOUT TO RETURN TO ITS VOYAGES. TO EXPLORE STRANGE NEW WORLDS ONE AGAIN. TO SEEK OUT MORE NEW LIFE FORMS AND CIVILIZATIONS. AND TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO MAN...NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE.  
- EXERT FROM STARFLEET- A HISTORY BY HARRY KIM  
  
THE END 


End file.
